


Must Have Been Some Magic

by idra



Series: 13 Days of Christmas (2017) [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, More Fluff, Sequel, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 19:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13106706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: Chris and Tom take the kids out to play in the snow!





	Must Have Been Some Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Few notes: One, yes this is a sequel to [Santa Looks a Lot Like Grandpa](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13050885). I kind of thought it would be fun to throw them into building a snowman. Which leads me to the second thing. Prompt is Build a Snowman. Three: Yes, I am woefully behind. I should be on Day ten. This is technically for Day six. Fourth is I will catch up. I swear I will.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Alex tugs on his cousin’s hands. “It snowed!! Let’s go make a snowman!” the five year old screams as he jumps up and down, trying to get Sarah and Maxine to follow him outside. 

Derek scoops up Alex, forcing him to let go of his cousin’s hands. “Wait a minute there, little one. You don’t have any winter gear on.”

“Unca Derek!” Maxine hollers, tugging at Derek’s pants. “Snow?!” 

Derek laughs a little. “Yes, snow. We’re going to go make some snowmen as soon as Mama and Daddy get back with winter gear for you little bits. Uncle Stiles is making some hot chocolate and some chili for later.” He sets Alex down. “Now, young man. You know better than to try to go outside when it’s this cold.”

Alex pouts and looks up at him with Stiles’ hazel eyes. “I’m sorry, Daddy. I just wanna make a snowmans.” 

“I know you do, but you have to be good. Now, why don’t all three of you go put on some long sleeve shirts and some sweat pants? By the time you’ve changed, Allison and Scott should be back with coats, gloves, and hats. Okay?” 

Alex nods and stomps up the stairs to his bedroom, Sarah and Maxine following. Derek gets to his feet and sighs. He hates being the one to tell them no, but he often is the only one who draw the lines in the sand. He glances up at the knock on the door and sniffs the air. “Come on in, Tom, Chris.”

Tom steps in and smiles. “Hey son. We brought Christmas presents for the kids. How are things here?” 

“The kids are in a funk because I won’t let them outside to play in the snow.” Derek rolls his eyes.

Chris chuckles. “Well, it is fun to play in the snow. Who can blame them?” 

“Then you get to go outside with them and let them throw snow at you and tell you where to put the head of the snowman and please can you find some sticks and please can we use your scarf...” Derek wrinkles his nose, trying not to smile. 

“You love it and you know it. Besides, it only snows once a year around these parts, so might as well enjoy it while it lasts.” Tom smiles at Derek. “Besides, eventually you’ll end up regretting not playing with them more when they were little.” He glances up when Stiles comes into the room. “Son.” 

“Dad!” Stiles comes over and hugs his dad and step-dad. “Hey Chris. Alli and Scott went to go get winter gear for the little ones.”

“Figured they would be shopping.” Tom pats Stiles’ back. “Have you two got all your Christmas shopping done?” 

“We finished on Black Friday. Everyone’s shopped for.” Stiles grins. “Though, Derek and I decided we are never doing that again.” 

“Good idea. Black Friday is a little scary,” Tom says, shaking his head. “Well, if you two wanted to get away for a few hours, we’ll babysit our grandbabies.” 

“You can stay and be with the kids.” Derek looks at Stiles. “You need some help in the kitchen?” 

“I could use a hand with the chili. I was actually going to tell you that the hot cocoa is in the crockpot and it should be ready by the time the kids are done having fun in the snow.”

“Let’s go make some extra chili then.” Derek places his hand on Stiles’ lower back, guiding him into the kitchen.

Tom looks over at Chris and smiles. “Those boys. Do they know they aren’t fooling anyone?”

“Well, Stiles is your son.” Chris smirks and leans in, kissing Tom. He pulls back as the door opens up and he turns, greeting Allison and Scott. “Hey kids. The children are waiting for you two.” 

Allison grins and stomps the snow off her boots. “I bet. We got them coats, gloves, hats, scarves, and boots. They should be good to go.” She pulls off her jacket and makes her way over to Chris, hugging him tight. “Hi Dad. Hi Tom.” She hugs Tom. “Derek and Stiles in the kitchen working on chili and cocoa?” 

“Yeah.” Tom strokes a hand over her hair. “Why don’t we get the kids ready and you two can go finish your Christmas shopping? I know you two can’t be done.” 

“Are you sure?” Scott asks, halfway through taking his coat off. “I don’t want to take advantage of you.” 

“We’re offering. You two, go shopping. Tom and I will play in the snow with the kids. Derek and Stiles can come out once they get the chili going.” Chris gestures to the door. “Go shopping. Have lunch out together. Enjoy yourselves and enjoy some quiet time without the kids before the Christmas holidays.” 

Allison and Scott look at one another, then grab their coats and head back out the door. Chris laughs and looks at Tom. “And that is my daughter. Let’s go get our grandbabies and go play in the snow.” 

Tom follows Chris upstairs to the kids’ rooms and gathers up Alex. “I hear you want to build a snowman.” 

“Grandpa Sheriff!! Are you gonna build a snowmans with us?!” 

“Yeah. Me and Grandpa Chris are gonna build snowmen with you!” Tom tosses him in the air and laughs a little. “Your Uncle Scott and Aunt Alli brought you coats and gloves and all sorts of winter gear. Let’s go put it on so we can go play in the snow!” He jogs down the stairs, Alex hooked on his back. He spots Chris already getting Maxine into her gear, while Sarah struggles into her boots. “Here, Alex. Put on your coat while I help Sarah with her boots. Then I’ll help you with your boots while she pulls on her coat?” 

“’Kay, Grandpa Sheriff,” Alex says, picking up the pink coat. “Can I has this one?” 

Tom looks at Chris who shrugs. “Maxine and him are the same size and she wants the blue coat, so I don’t see any problem with it.”

“You got it, Alex.” Tom smiles and helps Sarah into her boots, then turns and helps Alex into the pink boots. “You look great, Alex.”

Alex beams. “Pink is my favouritest colour.” 

“It’s a good colour,” Tom says. He helps him put his gloves, scarf and hat on, then turns to Sarah and helps her get her scarf wrapped around her. “Okay, let’s go out and play!” 

Stiles hears the whoops of laughter and heads to the front door, watching as his dad and Chris flop around in the snow with the kids, making snow angels before they begin building what he hears the kids say will be the biggest snowman in the history of ever and he laughs looking back at Derek. “Best snow day ever,” he says as Derek wraps his arms around Stiles’ waist.

“And we’ll make this the best Christmas ever.” Derek kisses Stiles’ neck. “Come on. Hot cocoa’s in one crock pot, chili is in another. Let’s go play with our kids.” 

“Let’s go build some snowmen.”


End file.
